


Penthouse Visits

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, going to become smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim didn't think to put security in his ventilation system, and he's too tired to know if he really wants to change that. Jason doesn't make the decision any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fluff

Tim leaned heavily against the door that separated him from his penthouse. Having just returned from a Wayne charity event, he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Having the wear the Wayne mask was always more exhausting than the red robin mask; yet he has always been the best at playing the crowds. Hearing the locking mechanism click inside of the door caused a yawn to run from his throat to his ears, and he slipped into his apartment without opening the door more than a foot and a half.

Jason was in the kitchen, had snuck in through a vent after finding out that Timothy “Wayne” was attending the charity event that night. Thought it would be the best time to sneak into his house and make sure the idiot was keeping enough food in his house. Tim had the tendency to only live in this penthouse when he was on a case that caused him to isolate himself from the rest of the Bat Family. In other words, when Tim stayed here, he was more likely to be friendly towards Jason. Jason was sitting on the counter, with a coke in his hand, when he heard the door open. His brain battled between wanting to go into the hall and greet him, and wanting to hop out the kitchen window and pretend he never came in and didn’t leave about 12 boxes of Wheat Thins in the cabinets.

Tim made his way to the couch and tipped himself over the arm of it, landing head first in the soft cushion. He kicked at his heels and listened to his shoes hit the floor. He closed his eyes and could feel his spine at the base of his skull start to intense as he drifted off to sleep.

Jason heard Tim hit the couch and slide quietly off the counter, chuckling. He knew that the younger man had decided the bed was too far away to get too. Tim must really be tired, or maybe drunk. Jason stealthfully made his way to the living you and couldn’t help but chuckle at what he saw. Tim, with his thighs resting on the arm of the couch, face pressed against the cushion, and feet sticking up in the air. Jason made his way over and ran his palm up the suit-clad man’s back, feeling the muscles spasm and tense all at once. “I’m not dealing with whoever this is right now please be someone I know and not a burglar or I will just throw you out the window. I am too tired for this shit,” Tim said, words practically muffled by the cushion on the couch.

“It’s me Baby Bird. Just checking up on you. Making sure you have food and didn’t come home so wasted you pass out standing and hit your head on a doorframe and bleed out on the floor.”

“Thanks for the concern asswipe,” Tim said unenthusiastically.

Jason just chuckled softly, kneeling and slipping his arms under Tim’s torso. He lifted him off of the couch and carried him to his room. “You drink a lot while you were there?”

“I don’t drink Jay. You know that.”

“I know, I know. You hate not being in complete control. Timothy Drake has to have complete control over everything in his life.”

Tim groaned. He should have known that Jason would know how to get in this penthouse. He lowered security because it was very difficult to come in through the window. Jason coming to visit was always a wild card; sometimes he would come to ask for help on a mission, sometimes it would be an aggressive outburst where Jason would try to slit his throat in his sleep. Sometimes; however, it was to check up on him. To make sure he ate. To make sure he was showering regularly and getting enough sleep. It was almost affectionate the way Jason would look at him during those visits. Jason gently set him on the bed, and he gave a small grunt when his head pressed against his comforter. He rolled over and blinked up at Jason, whose expression was unusually calm.

Tim rolled over and looked up at him, and his stomach did small flips. Those baby blues were so dim from sleep, combines with a well-tailored three-piece suit, he looked like he could be calling his lover to bed. He wasn’t of course, it was just Jason. Just his pseudobrother helping him into bed. “Where do you keep your pajamas, you probably shouldn’t sleep in your “Wayne” suit.”

Tim thought for a second, and the way his eyes tried to focus made him want to pull him into a hug and pet his soft raven hair until his breathing softened to a sleeping beat. Instead he tugged at the coat on Tim’s shoulders, and Tim became incredibly pliable in his arms, shrugging the coat off. Next were the buttons of his vest. Jason glanced back up at Tim, and he was just blinking softly. “I have sleeping shirts in my second drawer from the top. It’s too warm for sweat pants.”

Tim watched Jason’s slow nod. Tim’s lips betrayed him with a slight tilt. He wiggled out of his vest when Jason stood and made his way to Tim’s dresser. He pulled out the first oversized shirt he found; a magenta graphic tee with the Nobelium symbol from the periodic table. “Because of your earlier statement I’d say tonight is a No shirt kind of night,” Jason said, coming back over.

“No is defiantly the word of the day. Now help me because I can’t get my buttons.”

Tim had been fumbling with his shirt buttons, caused by a mixture of exhaustion and the distraction that came in the form of Jason rifling through his clothes. Jason came over and gently undid the buttons on Tim’s shirt; starting at his collarbone and making his way down his chest. The feeling made Tim shiver slightly, and Tim masked it with a long yawn that shook his whole body. Once Jason got the shirt unbuttoned Tim threw himself back against the bed and left his hips, fumbling with his belt.

Watching Tim throw himself back against his bed and arch his back sent a jolt through Jason’s entire body. This was not something He was meant to see. This had to be saved for someone. Someone Tim loves. Someone he trusts. Not Jason. Watching Tim undo the clasp of his slacks and push the zipper down was like watching someone from the other side of a television screen; you can look, but you can’t touch, no matter how much you want to. Tim slid his pants down his thighs, and this ungracefully kicked them the rest of the way off. The kicking eased the tension in the room and Jason chuckled, causing Tim to pout. “Give me my shirt Jason hurry up.”

“So demanding for someone as tired as you are,” Jason said, gently pushing the collar of Tim’s shirt over his head.

Once the shirt was over his head, Tim was able to slip his arms through the sleeves. He yawned a third time, flopping back against the bed and pawing at his covers. He heard Jason chuckle again, and felt himself be lifted again. When he landed on the bed again he felt sheets instead of the itchy embroidery of his comforter. Then he felt all over his covers rest on top of him. He opened his eyes again and met Jason’s eyes. The soft blue-green was honest and pure. Jason was really just caring for him. There was no ulterior motive. “Thank you Jason.”

“Someone has to make sure the Baby Bird makes it back to his nest. I’m going to go crash on the couch.”

Tim shifted slightly, pulling a hand out of the covers and reaching out to him. “You don’t need to do that there is plenty of room and if I barely fit on it you really won’t.”

“You want me to sleep in your bed?”

“Just keep your hands to yourself”

“Can do Timbo,” Jason said, smiling.

Jason made his way to the other side of the bed and undid his own pair of jeans. Tim had been right when he said that it was too hot for pants. Once he had stripped off the cotton denim he lifted the covers and rolled into bed. Lying next to Tim reminded Jason just how tiny the young man really is. He rolled over so his back was facing Tim, and turned off the light with the little ceiling fan remote on the bed side table. Closing his eyes, he lost the rest of his sense of sight, and his hearing boosted enough to hear Tim breath behind him. After a few long minutes, the breathing softened to a rate that meant Tim had drifted into sleep.

Next Jason waiting for sleep the claim him, anchored to better dreams by the soft snore of the boy sharing the covers with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta yet so sorry for any typos


	2. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this chapter is smut. I'm sorry it takes so long to get too. I've never written smut for other people I hope you like it

Tim woke up in the gentle rise and fall of his own chest. He felt a slight warmth against his back. It wasn’t a bad heat; it was a comforting heat that called him closer. He rolled over and got himself closer to the heat until it was directly against his chest. He could feel the rise and fall of another body being the source of the heat. Only then did he remember who the mass of warm muscle belonged to. Jason. Jason broke into his penthouse. He put him to bed. He helped undress him and did so without trying to turn the situation into one filled with sexual tension and possible lifelong mistakes. Tim pressed his nose into the soft space between Jason’s shoulder blades. Jason smelled like stale old spice and very faint cigarette smoke. The smell was strangely comforting and more than a little intoxicating. Tim wrapped his arm around Jason’s torso, hand limply swaying against his chest. He did his best to resist the idea of tracing Jason’s abs with his fingertips. The resistance was short lived; however, and soon his wrist flexed and his hand started moving on its own. It nuzzled at the loose cotton fabric until it made a connection with the skin and muscle underneath.

Jason was stirred awake by a gentle caress across his abdomen. It was soft enough to know that the perpetrator did not want him to be woken up by the touch. That of course, is why he woke up in the first place. Tim fingers were idly tracing his muscles. The idea of Tim shyly wanting to have his hands on him was adorable. “I promise I won’t break if you add more pressure Tim,” Jason said, voice thick and a little gravely from the rest.

The hand on his torso jerked back, and the warm warmth against his back retreated, leaving just the chill to replace it. He rolled over and opened his eyes slowly. A few inches lower than his eyes were Tim’s, wide and dilated. Tim was known throughout the family for being pretty incoherent in the morning, but this was different. His normally pale face was flushed. His eyes blown. It was unusual seeing his eyes almost black instead of ice blue. “You okay baby bird?” Jason asked, voice still rough from waking up. He noticed the way Tim’s eyelashes fluttered and his shoulders twitched.

“Ahuh. I’m good,” Tim responded, eyes flicking down.

Tim looked down; he was unable to look Jason in the eyes. The frosty green-blue orbs, so close to his. His warm body, so close to his. His scent near him. It was true he is usually incoherent in the morning, but this was entirely different. He liked this. He wanted this. He wanted Jason. He had Jason so close to him. So close he could taste him. Tim raised his hand gently and brushed at the collar of Jason’s shirt, earning a muscle spasm from him “You sure you’re okay Timmy? You’re acting pretty funny. Of course if you just want to touch me all over I’m not exactly going to complain about it.”

When Tim looked back up at Jason’s face, there was an asymmetrical grin on it. The kind that says he’s joking, but only sort of. He drew in a breath that rested just above his stomach, and reached out the brush his fingertips across his neck. Jason’s head tilted back slightly, and his Addams apple casted shadowed that made it look so delectable that Tim just couldn’t resist. He leaned his body forward slightly, and sank his teeth around lump, making it bob. He could feel the noise in Jason’s throat before he heard it.

Jason knew he was fucked when Tim’s teeth sank into his neck. He knew he was fucked when he let a groan slip out of his throat. He didn’t realize just what kind of fucked he was until Tim tangled his fingers into the hair on the back of his neck, and pushed his head down towards him. Their eyes met again, and there were hints of desperation in Tim’s eyes. He need permission before he did anything else. Sweet little Tim didn’t want to do anything to hurt their relationship. Whatever the fuck it was. He needed to be reassured that this was okay. Of course Jason did the only thing he thought would get the point across, and planted his lips against the smaller man’s.

Tim’s stomach clenched the moment Jason’s lips hit his. It was warm. Jason’s lips were slightly chapped, but they tasted as good as they looked. He leaned into the kiss more, and all the tension in his body released. All he could focus on was this moment; the way Jason’s lips felt against his own. The way it felt when Tim opened his mouth and Jason slid his tongue into his. Jason slipped his hand under Tim’s shirt and rubbed at the space along his spine just below his shoulder blades. It felt amazing, and the combination of the touches and kisses sparked pleasure down his spine. It made his toes curl and he had to press closer against Jason; had to feel him. Jason didn’t push him away, in fact he pulled Tim closer to him; and the gesture squeezed a soft moan out of his mouth.

Jason had to stop a moment when he heard Tim moan. He knew that if Tim was making these noises with such little stimulation, the boy was in serious need of some sexual release. Jason rolled Tim onto his back and hovered over him. “You need to get off, Tim.”

Tim’s eyes widened and he looked at the far wall, embarrassed but unable to deny the growing erection his boxers were failing to conceal. “I uh. I don’t want you to feel like you have to just because I have morning wood.”

“One, we both know that is not morning wood. Two, when was the last time you got off. Three, who said I don’t want to watch my little replacement fall apart and cum all over himself.”

Tim chocked on his own words at the last part of Jason’s statement. The base of his stomach sent a shockwave of heat upwards to his head, leaving it spinning and reddening his cheeks, and sent a shockwave of pleasure to his dick, making it stiffen further and twitch for attention. Jason chuckled and rubbed circles around his hip bone. The sensation made his hips squirm, and at the encouragement Jason hooked his fingers underneath his waistband. He slid the cloth down, and Tim sucked in a breath, feeling the cold air hit his previously clothed skin. The boxers got lowered to just below his ass, and Tim squirmed to find friction and skin contact.

Jason looked down at Tim, squirming underneath him, penis swollen and hard resting on his lower abdomen. His face gave away just how desperate he needed to be touched. Jason brushed his fingertips across Tim’s thigh, and Tim fucking _whined._ Whined and shifted his hips. Jason got the point, Tim needed him to do something at that moment. If he didn’t Tim might change his mind and lock himself in the bathroom.

Jason watched Tim’s face and wrapped his hand just below the head of Tim’s dick, using his thumb to rub the sensitive skin just under the head. It was obviously the best way to start, because Tim threw his head back, a loud moan tumbling out of his mouth. It was so hot. Jason rubbed his hands around Tim’s slit, earning another moan for his efforts. He rubbed circles around the tip of the muscle until precum slicked his fingertips, then used the precum to slick the shaft of the dick, just enough for it  to not hurt when he started pumping his hand. He started the motion, and was taken aback at the way Tim’s back arched, lifting him off the bed a good distance. His moans quickly became sharp breaths. Jason watched Tim kick and squirm, panting and practically _singing_ between breathes. “Tim don’t worry about holding it in. You can come for me Tim.”

The encouragement made Tim’s stomach flip, the well of pleasure having built so much it took all his self-control not to come lose all over Jason’s hand. Having been told he could come though that pleasure shot through every nerve in his body, causing all of his muscles to spasm and his hips to buck into Jason’s fist. His vision went white and his muscles spasmmed hard enough he didn’t even feel the cum ribboned across his chest. When his world came back into focus he just felt amazing. His muscles relaxed, and satisfaction soaking into the marrow of his bones. Jason leaned over him, looking just as satisfied to have gotten to see that said of him.

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t Baby Bird.”

“Shut the fuck up and help me into the shower I don’t know if I can feel my legs.”

Jason laughed lightheartedly, and kissed Tim on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are really bad grammar mistakes later soon I'll have someone fix all my bad grammar and typos that I didn't catch while I was typing.


End file.
